Divine Doctor: Daughter of the First Wife Wiki
Welcome Welcome to Daughter of the First Wife!! This Wiki is for fans of the novel and the manhwa Shen Yi Di Nu. All credits of the novel go to the author, Mao Shi Liu, ''the translator for both novel and manhwa. The Novel is translated by ''Spring Translations ''and the Manhwa by ''Timeless leaf. Contributors would be really appreciated to help add more information and to help check for any information errors. Description Official plot: A high-ranking officer in the Marines and a master of both Western and Chinese medicine, Feng Yu Heng is transmigrated with a duang sound to the Da Shun Dynasty. Her father is distant, her grandmother is unloving, her mother is sick, her brother is young, and her sisters are hateful, with each more ruthless than the previous. After transmigrating and being reborn, she definitely cannot continue being a good-for-nothing like the previous owner of this body. Want to compete with me? It will be complete domination! Want to cause me harm? A single scalpel will turn you to mincemeat! Want to play dirty? A needle will paralyse half your body! Want to kill me? A single scratch will disembowel you! The formerly easy-to-bully completely transforms and becomes the most desired of the Da Shun Dynasty. A hospital to be opened with the Emperor will bring the adoration of the masses and a great deal of wealth. But what’s this about a marriage to this absurd prince? What does the cripple have to say? Characters Character names are taken from Spring Rain Translations and relationships/ranks are stated as they are at the start of the novel or when the character appears. Minor characters and characters which would give away major spoilers are excluded. Servants are listed below their masters. The Feng Family: * Feng Jinyuan (Left Prime Minister) '-' Father. ** He Zhong -''' Feng family Housekeeper. * 'The Matriarch -' Paternal Grandmother. Daughters * '''Feng Chenyu (Sink Fish, Aspect of the Phoenix) - '''First Young Miss. She was born as a daughter of a concubine, but after Yao family lost their power in the capital, Feng Jinyuan promoted her mother to the Head Wife position, which made Chenyu become the Daughter of the First Wife. She is prophesized to have the 'Aspect of the Phoenix' (the fate of the Empress) by a Daoist and is one of the most beautiful girls in the capital. Both the Feng family and her maternal Chen family expect her to be their pillar in the future, so they invest a lot to support her. 1 year older than MC. * '''Feng Yuheng (Original Second Young Miss) - Second Young Miss of the Feng family, born as the original Daughter of the First Wife and was engaged to Xuan Tianming with the approval of the Empress Dowager. Her mother is Yao Shi and her maternal grandfather is Yao Xian, a famous Divine Doctor. Later took care of her mother and brother when the three of them were demoted and exiled after the Yao Family (her maternal family) fell out of favour. She is known to have been distant from everything and difficult to motivate. Her last request before passing on and leaving her body to the Female Lead was for FL to get revenge on her behalf. * Feng Yuheng, Female Lead (Divine Doctor, Princess Yu, Star of the Phoenix) '''- Medical Officer in the Army who was killed in suspicious circumstances in modern day Earth when her helicopter was blown up. After dying, she woke up in the body of the Feng Yuheng in the world of Dashun. She theorises that Dashun runs parallel in time to Earth. At the start of the novel, her mind is 28 (although later chapters say 26?), while her body is 12. She has access to her pharmacy from her previous life by touching the phoenix birthmark on her wrist. She is a 'money grubber' with a weakness for pretty faces. Her philosophy is that if you treat me well, I'll treat you better, but if you treat me poorly, I'll make you want to die. She loves playing the 'game of thrones' and getting revenge although she has very little interest in becoming Empress. She concedes that she will become the Empress if Xuan Tianming becomes the Emperor. ** '''Ban Zou -'''Hidden guard gifted by Xuan Tianming. Like Huang Quan and Wang Chuan, he becomes like family to Feng Yu Heng, even teasing and bickering with her. Savage! ** '''Wang Chuan '-' maidservant proficient at Quing Gong gifted by Xuan Tianming. ** Huang Quan -''' maidservant proficient at swordplay gifted by Xuan Tianming. ** 'Qing Yu -' Servant bought by Feng Yuheng as a housekeeper. She used to be a young miss from a rich merchant family, but her family lost everything, so she had to become a servant. She's very talented when it comes to finances so she's helping Feng Yuheng with managing her businesses. * 'Feng Xiangrong -' Third Young Miss. Gentle and weak, she's been admiring Feng Yuheng ever since they were little. Just like her concubine mother, she's trying to avoid conflicts. 1 year younger than FL. * 'Feng Fendai -' Fourth Young Miss. Arrogant, cruel and rude, her mouth has no filter and she's often making trouble. Fen Dai's dream is to become the Daughter of the First Wife and she blames her concubine mother Han Shi for not being able to get the position of the Head Wife. 1 year younger than FL. ** 'Dong Ying -' Maidservant. Sons * 'Feng Zihao -' Son of the First wife and the First Young Master. * 'Feng Zirui -' Brother to Feng Yu Heng and the Second Young Master. Son of Yao Shi. He grows up quickly with the ambition of protecting his elder sister. 4 years younger than FL. Wives * 'Chen Shi -' First wife. Comes from a rich merchant family from outside the Capital. She usurped the position of the first wife after Yao Shi's family left the capital under questionable circumstances. The birth mother of Chen Yu and Zi Hao. ** 'Man Xi -' Maidservant. ** 'Bao Tang -' Maidservant. ** 'Yu Luo -' Maidservant. * 'Yao Shi (Yao Qian Rou) -' Concubine Mother of Feng Yu Heng and Feng Zi Rui and former First Wife. ** 'Granny Sun -' Yao Shi's servant from the Yao family, who is also connected to the Chen Family and is later dismissed * 'An Shi -' Concubine Mother of Feng Xiang Rong. * 'Han Shi -' Concubine Mother of Feng Fen Dai. * 'Jin Zhen -' Concubine and former maidservant of Chen Shi. The Xuan (Royal) Family: * 'The Emperor (Xuan Tianwu)-' Infatuated with Imperial Concubine Yu to the extent that he has not visited any other concubine in 20 years, even though she refuses to see him. Despite his love for his sons, he is still a good ruler, who can quickly determine the best path of action, unless Xuan Tian Ming's mother is involved. He is best friends with Yao Xian and has a highly atypical friendly relationship with his eunuch, Zhang Yuan. ** 'Zhang Yuan -' The Emperor's eunuch, who behaves more like a friend than a subordinate. Has served the Emperor since he was very young. * '''The Empress - never gave birth to a child. The Empress is a smart woman who understands the Emperor and his goals, and even though she can't have his love, she still managed to form a good partnership with him. * Imperial Concubine Yun (Yun Pian Pian) - birth mother of Xuan Tianming, adoptive mother of Xuan Tianhua. She lives quietly in Winter Moon Palace. Offending her in any way is one of the biggest possible crimes, and she can even refuse to obey or harm the emperor without any consequences because of how much he loves her. She also loves him, but has refused to see him for 20 years because he kept his identity hidden when they met. The Princes of Da Shun * 1st Prince Xuan Tianqi (Prince Jing) - '''a prince who is focused on business over anything else. * '''2nd Prince Xuan Tianling (Prince Yuan)- '''a prince who is not interested in the throne. ** '''Prince Xuan Feiyu - Emperor's Grandson and Feng Zirui's friend. * 3rd Prince Xuan Tianye (Prince Xiang) '- an arrogant prince with great ambitions. He was never favoured by the Emperor and suffered a lot because of Xuan Tianming. His maternal family, the Duan Mu family is managing the north provinces of Da Shun, protecting the border with Qian Zhou. Tianye is interested in Chenyu's "Aspect of the Phoenix", believing that it can help him get the throne. * '''4th Prince Xuan Tianyi (Prince Ping)- '''Earlier in the story, he was coveting the position of the crown prince. With the influence from the Bu Family , he took side with the 3rd Prince to go against Xuan Tianming. With the demise of the 3rd Prince, he lost his title and was sentenced to be imprisoned and to learn embroidery with the 3rd young miss of the Feng Family ( Feng Xiangrong ) thus a master-disciple relationship was made. * '''5th Prince Xuan Tianyan (Prince Li) - '''a playboy. * '''6th Prince Xuan Tianfeng (Prince Xian) -' Son of Imperial Concubine Li, a scholar prince. * '7th Prince Xuan Tianhua (Prince Chun, Deity) -' Adoptive son of Imperial Concubine Yu, Friend and ally. He is like a true brother to Xuan Tian Ming. He is known for being untouchable like a deity, but he is a worse prince to anger than his half-brother, Xuan Tian Ming, who has an infamous temper and is quick to use his whip. However, it is only when someone hurts the few people he cares about, that he shows this side of himself. * '8th Prince Xuan Tianmo (Prince Sheng) -' Son of Imperial Concubine Yuan Shu. General of the 300 Thousand Southern Army that protects the borders to Gu Shu. * '9th Prince Xuan Tianming (Prince Yu, Prince of the Underworld, God of War) -' Male Lead, Feng Yuheng's Fiancee, son of Imperial Concubine Yun (Yun Pian Pian), General of the North-western Army. Considering that he is 20 at the start of the story, it is fortunate that most of his attraction to Feng Yu Heng is towards her personality. At least Feng Yu Heng is more than able to escape if she wants to. He will always support her and even if he doubts the truth of her words (particularly regarding her pharmacy space) he will always trust her to do the right thing. He was called the Prince of the Underworld as a result of his infamous temper, killing 31 people with his whip after he caught someone staring at his injuries for too long. He has an amazing ability to "spout nonsense", only rivalled by his future wife. ** 'Bai Zi -' Xuan Tianming's personal Hidden Guard. ** 'Granny Zhou -' Yu Palace Housekeeper. Relatives * 'Prince Wen Xuan -' The Emperor's younger twin brother, Tian Ge's father. * '''Princess Wen Xuan (Aunt Lan) - '''Yao Shi's friend. * '''Imperial Daughter Xuan Tainge - straightforward and proud. The emperor doesn't have a daughter so he's very doting on his niece. Based on their mother's friendship she calls Yao Shi "Aunt Yao" and she's very friendly towards Feng Yu Heng. Other Characters * Bai Furong -''' Friend, Daughter of Craftsman Bai. * 'Ren Xifeng -' Friend, Daughter of General Ping Nan (General of the Southern Army). * 'Feng Tianyu -' Friend, Daughter of the Right Prime Minister (also called Feng but meaning wind, not phoenix. Called Fung for convenience in translation.) * 'Wang Lin -' Manager of Hundred Herb Hall. * 'Craftsman Bai -' the most skilled craftsman in Da Shun. * 'Bu Ni Shang -' Fiancee of the 4th Prince. * '''Bu Cong - Bu Ni Shang's brother, General of the Eastern Army. When Feng Yu Heng was born, he promised to marry her after they both grow up. Rarely had the chance to interact with MC. * Governor Xu Jing Yuan -''' Governor of the Capital, ally. * 'Yao Xian -' Divine Doctor, Maternal Grandfather. * '''Feng Zhao Yin - the emperor of Qian Zhou, Kang Yi's brother. * Kang Yi -''' Princess of Qian Zhou, ruler's elder sister. She's the one who helped him to ascend the throne. * 'Ru Jia -' Princess of Qian Zhou, Kang Yi's daughter and ruler's niece. * 'Qiang Li - '''Deputy General of the Northwestern Army * '''Ge Han -' Leader of the Divine Intent Army- Support Group. * 'Xi Fang -' Leader of the Divine Intent Army- Archers. * '''Marquess Qingle - '''Arrogant, Selfish and vicious women. She was interested in Ninth Prince ( Xuan Tianming) and her house was burned twice by him. Until she was striped off her status as Marquess and become commoner by the order of the Emperor himself. * '''Song Kang - ''Ghost Doctor'', later become a disciple of Feng Yu Heng. * '''Feng Zhao Lian - '''With a face much beautiful than Feng Chen Yu, a character which will be essential to the War against Qian Zhou. * '''Fu Ya - '''Born with the face highly similar to Feng Yu Heng. Wiki Page edited in The Queen's English (British English). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! . Category:Browse